Reunions Lost, Unions Found
by musak-crazie
Summary: an elf maiden of mysterious origin lives in Rivendell with Elrond and his children.. she's been running away from her past for a long time.. but after threats on elven race and balrogs appear in M.E. she will have to face her past.. legolasoc R
1. Origins

__

Note from Author: Well, this is something new that I've never done before.. it'll prolly turn into a mary-sue (don't kill me…..) ^_^ anyway, I hope you enjoy it and stuff…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of tolkiens stuff.. the only things that are mine are the elemental elves and ena, sytharra, niphredil, maethor, noru, and anyone else I make up….yep..

"Hurry they're almost here!" yelled Sytharra as Ena ran to meet her. She hopped on one foot as she attempted to put on her other leather sandal. A jumped in front of her and she fell, getting up quickly and running to get to her friend. 

"What took you so long, Ena?" Sytharra said, she wore a green dress with gold trim and her chestnut hair was in a loose braid down her back, an earth elf. 

"I had to put on my shoes," Ena argued. Sytharra just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we're late."

They took off running through the trees, their dresses hindering they're legs, dodging the trees as they flew by. Ena's red hair whipped out behind her like a raging fire, showing off her ancestry, who she was, a fire elf.

Before them among the trees appeared Amarurnenlim, the hidden city of the elemental elves. Their city. Not many knew of them except the dark lord Nocron. A war has been raging on for years now against him. They don't know the exact location of the city but it doesn't seem long before they do. The other races of elves knew nothing of the existence of the elemental elves; neither did the race of men. But today was a cause for celebration. The enemy had finally retreated. The warriors were returning today and just in time for the festival of Vana the Ever-Young. It's springtime and everyone is joyous and happy and hoping for a good year.

The gates opened noiselessly for Ena and Sytharra to enter, they were tall and bronze with an inlaid silver design of the four elements with the symbol of their people in the middle, a large oak tree with dew drops dripping from the boughs encircled by a dragon and peacock. The guards looked down at them from above, bows in hand. They were clad in silver and green, as were all the soldiers. The officers with the least power wore silver and cream, the ones with a little more power wore silver and blue, and the highest-ranking officers wore silver and red. Ena's father was the General of the Army, General Maethor. Her brother Noruithalion was a captain. There was a third brother, Aidan, the oldest one. He was a major but one day he returned from the battlefield laid upon his shield. Several orc arrows had shot him as he led his soldiers to victory. 

A gentle breeze swirled around Ena and Sytharra. Ena closed her eyes and let the wind take her; a single tear fell from her eye. Sytharra looked at her with saddened eyes and tilted her head.

"It's been 50 years since that day," Ena whispered. 

"He would want you to be happy."

"And he would want you to find someone to live your life with instead of thinking of him all the time."

"True."

"I always fear that another of them will return on his shield," she looked at her friend and smiled, "We should hurry."

They passed the stores and headed for the main plaza where the people of the city were congregating and the celebrations were occurring. When they saw they caught their breath at the magnificent sight. There was every color imaginable with streamers, ribbons, banners, silks, confetti, music, stands, comedians, dancers, singing, stories, food, plays, and anything you could think of there. 

"Ena! There you are!" her mother stood by the platform dressed in a light purple dress. Her hair was a silver white. Ena's eyes mirrored her mother's, deep oceans blue. She was a water elf.

"I apologize mother, I overslept again," she said sheepishly.

"That's what happens when you stay out late to look at the stars and moon. I'll let it slip this time," she said and smiled, Ena smiled back.

"I'm going to find my mother and sister. I'll see you two later," said Sytharra.

"Alright, bye," replied Ena as her friend ran off into the crowd, "When will they get here?"

"They should be here any second now," replied her mother.

"I wish they would hurry. I would dearly love to see father and Noru."

A great cry rose from the guards on the city walls. For a second Ena frightened as her body tensed, thinking it was the orcs. But then realized they were cries of merriment and rejoicing. The people cheered as hundreds of soldiers marched inside and into the plaza. From the platform Ena could spot her father riding atop an ebony steed. She waved frantically to get his attention.

"Father!" she yelled, excitement rung in her voice. He smiled and waved back and she giggled stupidly in return. A little ways back she saw her brother leading some of the soldiers, there was a weary look on his face. He saw her and smiled and waved. He was so much like their father. 

The soldiers stopped and her father turned his horse around to face them and yelled some orders. Then with a great cheer the soldiers dispersed into the crowd. 

Ena left the platform and ran to her father who had just dismounted and embraced him in a tight hug. He put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"My dear little Ena! My little fire! I missed you so much!" he exclaimed.

"I missed you too father! I'm so glad you're home," she hugged him again, "Mother is over there by the platform and it looks like Noru has joined her already."

"Then we shall too."

They walked arm in arm to the platform where Ena quickly embraced her brother in an equally as tight hug. They talked for a long while. Mostly about how the war was going and when they were to leave again.

"The army will move again as soon as we have word on what the enemy is doing," said Maethor, "But let's enjoy the festival in the meantime."

"I'm going to go find Sytharra!" yelled Ena as she ran off into the crowd. Sytharra was over by the dancers watching them as they swayed to the music in their silken outfits of blues, reds, and greens, their bangles making little twinkling sounds whenever their feet moved and arms did a motion. 

"I wish I could dance like that," whispered Sytharra.

"It's fun," Ena said softly in her ear.

"Sytharra jumped at her voice, "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry."

"You are an excellent dancer. How come you're not with them?"

"I wanted to see father and brother instead," Ena smiled and Sytharra smiled back. They stood there for a long time mesmerized by their movements and the entrancing music. 

Out of nowhere, a horn sounded from the city walls and everything stopped. Shouting could be heard and also the sound of growls and roars, arrows whizzing through the air. 

"ORCS! ORCS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER AT-" 

Ena and Sytharra screamed as well as the others around them. The soldiers ran to the walls as people panicked. Ena ran to her father and saw him mount his horse, Noru followed his actions.

"FATHER! FATHER!! WAIT! WAIT!" she yelled. He stopped and looked at her. She ran up to him and pleaded, "Don't go! Please, don't go!!" She started to cry, the tears streaming down her cheeks like streams. 

He looked at her and smiled, touching her cheek, "My Ena, my little fire." With that he rode off towards the gate, her brother following behind. She started to run after her but her mother stopped her and her held her back. 

A pillar of smoke rose beyond the walls and the sounds of battle could be heard. Ena cried and fell to the ground. The people around her screamed in terror. The walls and the city shook as if the very ground beneath them would give way. A great shadow appeared outside the gates, flames licking at them and rising to the ashen sky. People cried in horror as they realized the great evil that was soon to consume them. A balrog of Morgoth. A great elf bane. In all the mass confusion some soldiers were able to gather most of the people and herd them towards the only escape route out of the city. Ancient tunnels that led underground and out into the valley below towards the sea. Boats were waiting there for such an occasion. 

Ena gathered herself up and followed her mother but then stopped, "Wait! Mother, what about Sytharra, where is she?!" she asked frantically. 

"There is no time child, we must leave," her mother said painfully. She didn't want to pull her daughter away from finding her best friend but they could only hope that she was already leaving. 

"But we can't leave without her!" argued Ena.

"She's probably already on her way, now let's go," tears were in her eyes. Ena came reluctantly, still searching. 

The elves ran to the doors of the tunnels and not too soon. Orcs were streaming into the city killing whatever they came across. Ravaging women and torturing children. The elves cried out to the gods for hope, praying that they would be saved although they knew there was no hope. The city would fall and all would be lost. The orcs and goblins caught most of the elves going to the tunnels. The balrogs entered the city. The people cowered in fear of them and fell to the ground screaming in terror, pain, anguish. Ena's mother tripped and fell, hitting her head on a rock.

"Mother! Mother, get up!" she cried.

"No, I'll slow you down. Just go."

"I can't leave you."

"Just GO!" her mother pushed her away, a pained look in her face as a single tear left her eye and rolled down her cheek. Ena looked at her and then turned and ran for her life. Niphredil looked up to see and orc towering above her, an evil grin upon its face as it cackled softly. She closed her eyes and prayed to the valar to watch over her little Ena. 

The tunnels were already open when Ena reached them. She walked slowly to them, as she always feared the dark. Outside the doors she stopped and looked back at the city as it burned the sky now black. She put her hand over her heart and then raised it in farewell. 

"Namariie mother, Noru… father," and with those last words she ran into the tunnel as if the orcs were chasing her. 


	2. Meetings

__

Notes: well, here's another chapter… thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them… tomorrow is x-mas ^_^ soo excited!.. I'll try and update as much as I can but you can only write so much… anyway, enjoy

Disclaimer: Same as what I wrote on the last one…

The sun rose slowly over the hills reflecting colors of gold and reds into the valley of Rivendell. Ena looked out from her balcony at the beauty around her. It looked as if it was always fall here. The trees never changing. A scent of morning glories carried on the breeze that gently played with her hair and caressed her cheek. She smiled at the feeling and went inside her chamber. It was a lovely warm peach color and decorated with silks, the wood was a rich rosewood and smooth to the touch. A picture of an oak tree that dripped water and was encircled by a dragon and peacock adorned her headboard. She touched it lovingly and turned away. She missed her people, her family, and her home. Rivendell was wonderful but it could never replace her home. 

Ena washed herself and then dug through her dresser to find a suitable dress to wear. Arwen and her husband Aragorn, the King of Gondor, were to arrive soon. But that wasn't the end. Later in the evening some of the Mirkwood elves were arriving with their prince and Gandalf would show up sometime with a bunch of hobbits, including Frodo, the ringbearer. She knew about the quest of the ring and had been in Lothlorien at the time studying what she could and teaching Galadriel about her people. She was of course the last of the elemental elves. All the others had left over the sea to Valinor. 

Finally Ena picked out a dark blue dress with silver trimming that belled out at the sleeves and flowed to her feet elegantly and headed out the door. The halls were busy with preparation for the feast that night in honor of the arrival of their guests. She hurried down the steps and collided with Elladan. 

"Excuse me," she apologized.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, "Elrond's been waiting. Arwen and Aragorn are just about to get here." 

"Let us hurry then," she smiled.

Ena headed for the receiving area and Elladan took off after her. She almost collided with a few elves on her way but she finally got there. 

"At last! You're here," said Elrond, "Late as usual I see."

"But I do not see them yet so I am just on time," she smirked. Elrond chuckled and Elrohir and Elladan smiled. A horn sounded and they all looked as the gates opened. Aragorn rode atop a handsome chestnut steed and arwen rode along his side on a white mare. She smiled happily at them and as soon as the company stopped jumped off the horse and ran to her father embracing him tightly. Then she went to each of her brothers and hugged them with as much force. She came to Ena and they embraced. Ever since Ena had come to Rivendell they had been like sisters. She was so happy Arwen was home. It had been a long time. 

Aragorn approached Elrond and bowed his head and Elrond did likewise. Then they embraced eachother.

"Welcome home. It is good to see you both again. I'm sure you are tired from the journey. Rooms have been prepared and they will show you to your rooms," he motioned to some servants standing behind them. Each person left to his or her room. Ena stayed where she was and looked up at the trees. The wind moved so easily through the leaves, like some hypnotic dance. She left and decided to talk a walk through the garden to pass the time until the other guests arrived. The birds chirped softly and the flowers smelled so fragrant that it practically drowned her nose in the smells. She found a secluded spot under a tree and lied down, basking in the warmth of the sunlight, and dozed off. 

It wasn't until a few hours later that Ena woke up to the sound of laughter. She got up and saw what looked like short men. 'These must be halflings, or hobbits," she thought. Curious to see what sort of creatures these were she approached them silently. 

"Hi there!" yelled someone from behind causing her to jump, "Sorry if I scared you." She turned around to see one of the hobbits looking up at her warmly. 

"Oh hello," she said smiling, "May I ask your name young sir?" 

"My name's Pippin, milady, and over there is Merry," he pointed to the other hobbit who was smelling a rose. 

"It is nice to meet you master Pippin," she said, "My name is Ena and there is no need to use formality. I am just an ordinary elf here."

"Whom are you talking to Pip?" asked Merry as he walked over. 

"This is Lady Ena," he said proudly. 

"It's nice to meet you milady," he said bowing, "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"It's nice to meet you too but as I've told Pippin there is no need for formality with me."

"Do you know what time it is Lady Ena?" inquired Pippin.

"I do not. I fell asleep and lost track of time."

"Oh, well, we should be going anyway," said Merry, "Come on Pip." They ran off towards the kitchens. She smiled when they left. 'What nice creatures,' she thought. 

Ena went in search of Lord Elrond to find out what was going to happen now. She found him in his study talking to Mithrandir. 

"Mithrandir!" she exclaimed and embraced him.

"Ena! It is good to see you again my child."

"I have missed you much."

"Tell me, how have you been since last time we met?"

"The same as usual. Not much has happened. I went to Lothlorien to study with Galadriel and teach her about my people."

"I'm still amazed how your people were able to keep themselves a secret for so long." 

"Lord Elrond, what is the time?" 

"It is half past three. The rest of the guests should be here any minute now. Have you eaten anything," she shook her head no, "then go eat child. I will send someone to fetch you when the time is come." Elrond shooed her out and she went to the small dining hall. 

"When will you talk to her?" asked Gandalf. 

"Soon. We need to be sure of what's happening first."

There was a table set out with food for anyone to snack on if they got hungry. Ena grabbed an apple, some cheese, and a little bread and went back to her room. She got out a book and began to read while she ate. It was a book of poems and songs and she thought she might be able to find one to sing at the Hall of Fire later that night. There was one she liked and decided that it would be good. Just then someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called. A servant walked in and bowed.

"Lord Elrond has asked me to inform that the other guests will be arriving any minute now," he said.

"Thank you, I will be down in a second." He bowed again and left. She walked over to her mirror and adjusted her hair a little and then headed to the receiving area. Arwen was there with Aragorn and her brothers and Elrond was there of course. 

"Ena, I haven't been able to speak with you once since we arrived," said Arwen, "How are you my sister?"

"I am well Arwen and you look like you've been doing good yourself." They smiled at eachother and stood side by side waiting.

A horn sounded signaling the arrival of the Mirkwood elves. The gates opened and they rode inside. Ena looked at the elf leading and took in a sharp breath. Leading them was a very handsome elf clad in greens and browns. His hair was long and golden and his eyes sparkled like pools of water and had a chiseled face and fair skin. 'That must be the prince,' she thought. She let out the breath she was holding as he dismounted and watched him carefully. He moved with a cat like grace. Arwen saw her reaction and smiled to herself. 

Legolas approached Elrond and bowed his head. Elrond did the same and spoke, "Welcome Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, to Rivendell. We hope that you enjoy yourself here. All of you must be tired from your journey. They will show you to your rooms," he motioned to the servants. As each elf was led off, Legolas walked over to where Aragorn was talking to Arwen and another elf maiden. 

"Legolas, it is good to see you," said Aragorn.

"An you my friend," they hugged and Legolas greeted Arwen. Ena just stood there contemplating whether or not she should leave them to talk when that was decided for her.

"Legolas, this is my friend Ena. She is like a sister to me," said Arwen. Ena held her breath as Legolas took her hand and kissed it gently. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said smoothly.

"The pleasure's all mine," she replied smiling, her heart beating faster than usual. Legolas smiled back. 

"Legolas would you come talk with me? It's been a long time," said Aragorn. 

"Yes, it has been awhile." Aragorn whispered something to Arwen and she smirked and then left talking with Legolas. Ena watched Legolas as he went around the corner and let out her breath once he was gone. Arwen laughed. 

"What's so funny?" she asked suspiciously. 

"You are sister," she laughed, "Come, we must get ready for the feast tonight. It is getting late."

__

Notes: sorry if that was short… I didn't know what to write really... but, ooh, look.. she likes him.. lol… yeah, I know.. mary-sue… please don't kill me… there is a plot, really, but I'm still figuring it out… reviews will help me and motivate me to write faster.. ^.^ 


	3. The Feast and A Little More

__

Notes: thanks for the reviews from the wonderful people… I feel so loved.. I'll try and put more about her people somehow into the story…maybe not in this chapter but other ones… this probably won't be a long chapter… but I hope you like…

Disclaimer: Ditto the first one… and I don't own the song I used either…

Ena sat on her bed lost in thought absent-mindedly playing with her hair while her maid, Ladwen, picked out a dress for her tonight. Ladwen noticed this, "What are thinking about Ena?" At the sound of her voice she came out her thoughts and blushed.

"Nothing," she lied. Ever since that afternoon the Prince of Mirkwood had been on her mind. His smile so clear in her mind. Ladwen glanced at her a little suspiciously and went back to deciding between a couple of the dresses. Ena picked up the songbook and read the song she had picked over and over again until it was engraved into her mind. 

"Alright miss," said Ladwen as she held up a beautiful light purple dress with slit sleeves that fit around the waist and flowed elegantly to the floor. Ena smiled sadly, she loved that color, it reminded her of her mother. She took it and went into her bathroom and slipped on the dress. When she came out Ladwen sighed. 

"You look lovely as usual Ena, I love dressing you up," Ena laughed. She knew quite well how much Ladwen liked to dress her up especially for things like this. "Now sit down while I fix up your hair." She sat in front of her mirror and let her have a go at whatever she was going to do. Time passed and Ladwen finally decided to just braid her hair in pigtails and then put them in a crown or wreath around her head. It actually appeared quite nice. Ena thanked her and left to the feast. 

Legolas paced his room thinking about the young maiden he had just met. She didn't look like an ordinary elf. He had never seen one with red hair before. He had wanted to know more but Aragorn pulled him away before he could ask anything. Darn him. Maybe he would see her tonight. Of course he would, she was practically Arwen's sister. 'The feast!' he realized. He hadn't even begun dressing and it would begin soon. He quickly rummaged through his clothes and found his silver colored tunic and put it on. After a quick look in the mirror to make sure he was presentable he rushed out the door to the great dining hall. 

The hall was decorated lavishly for the arrival of the guests and the tables filled to capacity with food. Not everyone was there yet. Elrond sat at the head table with Aragorn on his right and Elrohir and Elladan on his left. Arwen was next to Aragorn and an empty seat next to her. Quickly before anyone else did Ena made her way to the seat and sat down. 

"Good Evening Ena," said Arwen. Aragorn looked around his wife and waved at the newcomer. She waved back and looked around to see who was here. The hobbits that she had met earlier were talking to Gandalf and the Mirkwood elves were here. But she didn't see the prince. She was about to ask Arwen if he was coming when he rushed into the hall just as everybody started taking their seats. He took his, in all places, across from her. Ena stared at him and he saw her and smiled. She looked away embarrassed. 

The feast commenced and she conversed with Arwen a couple times and tried to avoid making looking at Legolas. A couple times she caught him staring at her and this unnerved her slightly. She hated when people stared at her. She felt so conscious of herself when they did.

Legolas seemed completely unaware of how uncomfortable he made her. He kept looking at her and sometimes would stare. Her hair was a fiery red like flames but her eyes contrasted completely with a deep ocean blue much like his own. He was so captivated that he hardly noticed when Elrond directed everyone to the Hall of Fire where there would be music, stories, and singing. 

Ena was relieved when Elrond moved everyone to the Hall of Fire. She just wanted to sing and go to bed. It had been a very tiring day. She walked over there in silence trying to avoid Legolas. She didn't know why. The hall was peaceful and everyone sat around telling stories. Soft music played and it calmed her soul. 

"Ena, come here," called Elrond. She walked over obligingly, "You were going to sing us a song, were you not?"

"Yes, of course," she replied. 

"Then why don't you." She nodded her head and stood at the front of the hall. The elves quieted knowing what was happening. Arwen stood at the back with Aragorn and Legolas as they waited for her to begin. She began to sing and the hall filled with her song:

O for a voice like thunder, and a tongue  
To drown the throat of war! - When the senses  
Are shaken, and the soul is driven to madness,  
Who can stand? When the souls of the oppressed  
Fight in the troubled air that rages, who can stand?  
When the whirlwind of fury comes from the  
Throne of god, when the frowns of his countenance  
Drive the nations together, who can stand?  
When Sin claps his broad wings over the battle,  
And sails rejoicing in the flood of Death;  
When souls are torn to everlasting fire,  
And fiends of Hell rejoice upon the slain.  
O who can stand? O who hath caused this?

O who can answer at the throne of God?  
The Kings and Nobles of the Land have done it!  
Hear it not, Heaven, thy Ministers have done it!

**__**

(LULLABY   
Lyrics by William Blake, music by Loreena McKennitt)  


When she was finished everyone was silent at the sad and beautiful tale and then applauded. She smiled weakly and quickly left. Legolas watched her leave and quickly followed. The moon was barely a sliver but you could still see if you were an elf. The air was calm and a small breeze moved the leaves. Ena made her way to the garden unaware of the male elf close behind. She found her favorite spot near an old oak tree. She walked up to the tree and put her hand on it feeling its comforting warmth and closed her eyes. Whenever she felt overwhelmed she came here. This tree had always helped her feel better, ever since she arrived here those hundreds of years ago. A leaf crunched and she turned around to see Legolas standing there.

"Sorry if I have frightened you, milady," he apologized quickly.

"No, it's quite alright. I just didn't think I'd see anyone out here."

"Well I saw you leave early and was wondering if everything was alright. You sang beautifully tonight."

"Thank you," she blushed, her heart was beating faster like earlier. He looked even more handsome at night in what little moonlight there was. 

"I've never seen an elf with red hair before," he said curiously. 

Ena laughed, "Then I supposed you've never met an elemental elf."

"A what?"

"That's what I thought."

"Tell me more about your people."

"Only if you can catch me," she smirked and ran off. Legolas stood there for a second not realizing what was going on and then took off after her. Ena ran through the gardens laughing. The air felt nice and cool against her skin. She got to another oak tree and started to climb, her dress hindering her slightly. Legolas was close behind and started up after her. She reached the top branch and he got there only a second later.

"I've got you," he said triumphantly.

"Not quite," she said and leaped out of the tree landing softly on the ground. She did not notice Legolas had done the same and was standing behind her and he grabbed her. She shrieked and fought to get away and they both tumbled to the ground and rolled down a small hill laughing. They stopped and Legolas ended up on top of her, his face very close to hers. The laughing stopped and she held her breath. Was he going to? He looked into her eyes and moved closer. She could his breath on her neck. The air between them grew tense. So close…. 

"Ena!" yelled Arwen from a distance. They both bolted upright and Legolas got off her. Ena quickly ran to where she thought Arwen would be. Legolas watched her leave, his heart pounding in his chest. He was so close.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Father wanted to know why you left so quickly."

"I just needed some fresh air. I think I will retire now though." 

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow," she waved her goodbye and Ena ran off her to her chambers. 

Did that really almost happen? The Prince of Mirkwood was going to kiss her? If it wasn't for Arwen then it would've happened. She got ready for bed; she still couldn't believe that night's event. She lay there thinking how good she had felt with his body so close to hers, his warm breath on her neck. She smiled and fell asleep with one last thought, 'almost...'

__

Notes: well wasn't that different… I guess the chapter was longer than I thought it would be… I hope you liked it… you may express how much you did by reviewing **;)**


	4. Revealing

__

Notes: another chapter and stuff… in this chapter you actually find out the plot and stuff (yay!)… this is most likely a mary-sue so if you don't like them then I guess you'll just have to deal…sorry it took so long to update… a lot has been going lately and I just haven't had time… enjoy!

Disclaimer: same as the last ones…

A large fiery figure as tall as a building rose in front of Ena, its huge flaming sword swinging in the air. She stood in front of it with defiance feeling the heat on her face. They stood in a valley of ruins, a very familiar valley. Charred remains of trees and such scattered around like dead bodies, their souls long gone. The ruins of buildings jutted out of the ground, a memory to the long lost city. A once great kingdom, her real home. She looked back to see Legolas being restrained by Aragorn and Gandalf. She smiled and looked back at her task, unsheathing her sword. Flames sprung from the blade as the power of the fire elf was called. She stood firm in her place and raised the sword above her head…

  


Ena woke to the sun on her face. She could feel its heat or was that from her dream? Or was it a dream? It had seemed so real. Could it have possibly been a vision? She lay there thinking when Ladwen came bursting into the room. 

"I see you've woken already," she said, "I'm supposed to give you this." She handed her an envelope. Ena took it carefully wondering it could possibly be turning it around to find Elrond's seal on the back. She furrowed her brows and broke the seal and read the letter. 

__

Dear Lady Ena,

There will be a meeting at 12 sharp this afternoon in my study. You must be in attendance. It is of great importance. Please don't ask questions, you will soon find out the reason for this. 

__

Sincerely,

Lord Elrond Peredhil

A meeting? What for? 'This is very odd,' she thought, 'could my dream possibly have anything to do with it?' She shrugged it off and got up, stretching. 

"I've prepared a bath for you," stated Ladwen.

"Thank you," she replied and headed into the bath area where she quickly stripped off her nightclothes and slipped into the hot water. It smelled of lavender and was very relaxing. She sighed and smiled remembering last night. How could she have forgotten? His warm touch, the feel of him against her body and his soft breath caressing her neck. She finished her bath and wrapped a towel around herself and went back into her room. Ladwen had already laid out a dress for her to wear. It was a forest green with even darker green trim and fitted her figure nicely. She checked herself in the mirror and went down to the dining hall for breakfast. 

__

Legolas lay on his bed dreamily thinking of the night before. She smelled of lavender. He remembered her scent perfectly as if it hung about his room as well as the feel of her heart racing as his body pressed against hers. He had been so close. If it wasn't' for Arwen then… Oh well, what happened, happened, and he couldn't change the past. A tray of tea, biscuits, and fruit sat on a table nearby. He had wished to take breakfast in his room today. Not sure if he could face Ena. A letter from Elrond rested on the tray as well. There was to be a meeting at noon. He said it was important but what was it about? He would have to wait. He got up and poured himself some tea and took a bite out of an apple. 

__

The day went by quickly. There weren't many people in the breakfast hall and she just went to the library to pass the time until noon came around. There she read a musty old book that went on about the happenings of Middle-Earth at the time. Noon came and she gladly put down the book and went to Elrond's study. She knocked on the door and a muffled voice answered.

"Come in."

Inside seated around a large table were Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Merry and Pippin, and Gandalf. 

"Please have a seat Ena," stated Elrond, "Now, that you are here we may begin. I've called you all here to discuss a growing threat. A great evil is starting to grow in the mountains near Gondor in a city long forgotten by all except a few." He looked at Ena when he said this. 

"What is this threat?" asked Aragorn, clearly concerned for his people. 

"It is an evil that has been asleep for many years now but ever since the Dark Lord was destroyed it has awoken. The most powerful of all balrogs of Morgoth. This is no ordinary foe. He has been calling the remaining orcs and uruk-hai to him and any other evil that may be able to aid him. It must be stopped before it is too late."

Ena contemplated these words and averted her gaze to the ground. It could not be. They all sat there in silence for a little while until Legolas spoke, "Where is this lost city?"

Elrond looked at him and then said, "I'm not the one who knows. That question is for Ena to answer." She was afraid of that answer. That was a long time ago during dark times. She didn't want to recall those memories or that day. She continued to stare at the ground when she remembered her dream. The balrog. So it had been true. 

Everyone looked at her waiting to see if she would say anything when she finally spoke, "Why do you ask this of me?" She looked up, tears glistening in her eyes. Legolas was shocked and confused. What was wrong?

Gandalf looked at her with kind eyes and said, "You are the only one left and the only one who knows the location of the city."

"But it is that reason I would not wish to return." 

"You weren't the only survivor but you're the only one left on Middle-Earth. We need your help. Will you do that much?" Ena looked away and fidgeted with her dress. She knew she had to and there was no way out of this. Legolas watched her nervousness. What was she the only survivor of? 

Ena locked her gaze to Gandalf's and said, "I will aid you." Her eyes were glistening with tears. He knew she did not do this willingly. 

Aragorn broke the silence and voiced the question everyone was mentally asking, "What do you mean she's the last survivor? Of what?"

"The Elves of Amarurnenlim," stated Gandalf, "A very secret race. They lived in a hidden city for thousands of years before it fell. Ena is the last one of their kind left on Middle Earth."

"So what was so special about these elves?" asked Pippin. 

"They're the race of elemental elves."

"I've never heard of them before," said Legolas.

"Few have. They control the element fire, air, earth, and water. But not all the elves control all of the elements. Each one controls a specific element. The fire elf controls fire, water elf controls water, earth elf controls earth, and air elf controls air. It's as simple as that. Being able to control these things gives them special abilities. For example, Ena is a fire and water elf so she controls both. Perhaps you could give them a little demonstration, Ena?" She nodded and put her hand out. A blue flame erupted from the palm and danced about. She made it contort into different shapes and then it went out. They all looked in amazement. 

Gandalf smirked, "Being of this race also gives the elf a different appearance. Ena's fiery hair gives away that she's of fire. But her blue eyes contradict that and show she is of water. The earth elves are much similar in appearance to regular elves only darker skin. The air elves almost look even fairer than the noldor with their hair of white gold and eyes of a very light blue. Now, we must leave soon before the darkness grows too large."

"You all have been chosen to go on this quest as well as some of Rivendell's and Lothlorien's best warriors. You will be leaving in a month. I hope you use that time wisely," stated Elrond, "I believe it is already supper time so let us go." They all got up. Ena walked slowly behind everyone and digested this new information slowly. She walked to the dining hall and instead of going in, turned around and went to her room. 

Ena glided in and saw Ladwen tidying up, "I will be taking supper in here Ladwen." 

"Alright miss, I'll be back in a second," she curtseyed and left the room quickly. Ladwen was back sooner than Ena thought she would be with fruit, rolls, venison, and sweet berry wine. She thanked her and the servant left. It had been a long day and even though she hadn't eaten since breakfast she wasn't that hungry. In fact she felt sick to her stomach. She shoved the food aside and lied down on her bed clutching her tummy and clenched her teeth. The tears began to fall from her eyes as a sob escaped her lips. She lay there for a long time before she finally fell into a restless sleep. 


End file.
